Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Constantine
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Reunited with Marion Ravenwood, Indiana is in for many surprises along the way during his newest adventure - truth, regret and love with a little bit of legend thrown in on top.
1. Chapter 1

AN and Disclaimer:I own nothing…..George Lucas does…but I made up the American University. But if there is really a university with that name in Austria, then I didn't mean it either. So enjoy and please leave feedback!!!!!!

Chapter One: 

_1956: Innsbruck, Austria_

_Library of the American University_

A young woman looked up from the librarian's desk as two men walked into the library. It was nearly 9 p.m.

"We're closing in 15 minutes," she politely said.

They nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to look around. She eyed them with caution. They didn't look like any college students are professors that she had seen around campus. '_Oh well,'_ she thought as she picked up the books on her desk that needed to be put back in their correct places. _'Probably just wanted to get out of the cold night for a bit.'_

She figured that she would quickly put up the books then usher they two men out before locking up for the night. She had too much to do that night, to put up with these two. This wasn't even her full time job – she only did it part time to give her something else to do. Her Latin exam the next day was going to be killer.

Her thoughts traveled to reciting Latin terms as she put the books away. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the two men walk up behind her until it was too late.

The last thing she remembered was being hit in the head with a thick book and landing against the floor. That was when blackness took over.

"Now it is closing time," one of the men said in a deep accented voice as he stood over her unconscious body.

The other man came around the corner, picked the young woman off the floor and followed the other man into the darkness of night.

* * *

_One month later_

_Princeton, New Jersey_

Henry Jones, Jr., better known as Indiana Jones, fought his way through the throng of students and colleagues who had all sorts of questions for him.

"My office hours are posted on my door!" he bellowed as he opened his office door. He then slammed it closed, amid many yells and protests. He leaned back against the door, closed his eyes and sighed. What he wouldn't give for an adventure – any kind would do.

"Of all the ways I imagined you coming back into my life, this is not how I imagined this."

Jones opened his eyes and turned towards the familiar voice. He knew that voice, even if he hadn't of heard it for a long time. It was a voice that he would never forget.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at his desk. Sitting there was a sight for sore eyes.

Marion Ravenwood.

"The receptionist suggested I wait in here," she said standing up. "I hope that you didn't mind."

He shook his head no as he took her in. she hadn't changed much in nearly twenty years. He honestly never thought that he would see her again.

"You look good," she said softly kissing his cheek.

"So do you," he managed to get out. He quickly turned from her, looking for his other chair in the office. He found it, buried under some books. He picked them up and dropped them back onto the floor. "Please sit down," he said.

She sat back down in the new chair, while he sat down in his desk chair. They both sat there in silence for a few moments. Neither knew exactly what to say after her abrupt exit with a note saying that she had to get away and not to come looking for her. And that was what he did, even if it pained him to do so.

"I need your help, Indiana," she finally said breaking the silence.

"Kinda figured that," he said leaning back in his chair. "What is it this time? Off to go search for the lost cities of gold or the missing tribes of Judea?"

Marion immediately broke down in tears, which befuddled Jones. He hated to see women cry.

"What is it?" he asked as gently as he could.

Marion dug through her handbag for a handkerchief. As she dried her tears, she took out a photo. She handed it to Indiana. He looked at it. It was of a young woman with dark hair and soft eyes. She could have been the splitting image of her mother. But there was something eerily familiar about this girl. Something he should know.

"This is my daughter, Sara." Marion softly said. "She is a student at the American University in Innsbruck, Austria."

"Impressive," Indiana said. "That's a hard university to get into."

"She's been missing for a month." Marion said beginning to cry again. "I've got to find her."

"So this is why you came to see me?"

Marion nodded.

"To help you find your daughter that you and some random guy had?" he said angrily, letting his emotions get the better of him. He had always loved Marion – no matter how much her father disapproved over their relationship. "Why don't you go to him to help you?"

"You're her father, Indiana Jones!" Marion yelled through her tears. "She's your daughter!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so here's chapter two!!! Enjoy and please leave me comments and feedback!!!

Chapter Two

_Almost 20 years prior…early 1937_

Indy woke up in the early morning hours. He turned over in bed, hoping to find Marion's warm body close to his. But she wasn't there. He quickly sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign of her anywhere. He got out of bed and walked around the small house they had shared.

Where was she?

Finally, in the kitchen he found a not addressed to him. He picked it up and read it.

"Mr. Jones, I've got to get away. Don't you dare come looking for me. Marion," he said aloud reading the note.

Anger and regret burned inside of him as he crumbled up the note and threw it down on the ground. He knew that Marion had been acting strangely the past few days, but this was ridiculous. Perhaps it was best if he did give her some room for a while. Perhaps she would come back to him after a few days. Then he could surprise her with something he had been saving for the last few weeks…

But she never came back. No letters. No wires. Nothing at all.

* * *

_Present_

"She's my what?" Indiana stammered out a bit taken back by it all.

"She's your daughter," Marion calmly said. She dug in her handbag for another photo. "And this is your son, Scott."

Indiana took the other photo and looked at it. As much as it was a shock to have a daughter, it was even more a shock to have a son as well. But there was no denying that this was his son. It was almost the splitting image of himself when he was younger.

"The twins inherited many of your traits, Indy."

He looked up at Marion. "What do you mean?"

"Scott inherited your looks and brawn, while Sara inherited your brains."

"And my mother's eyes and smile," he softly said looking at his daughter's picture again.

"Scott is barely passing his classes at Cambridge while Sara is the tops of everything she does. I swear that Scott would just be happier roaming around looking for adventures. I haven't told him yet that Sara is missing."

"Why?"

"He would drop out of classes immediately and go looking for her. He thinks that he is his sister's keeper."

Nothing was said for a few more moments, while Indiana processed everything that had just been told to him.

"Is this why you left?" he finally asked.

Marion looked away from him and nodded yes. "I was scared so I ran."

"Scared of what?"

"Everything," she said standing up and moving towards a window. She sighed as she looked out of it. Off in the distance she imagined that Scott and Sara were 10 years old again and they were out playing in the grass and trees, instead of being in this situation.

Behind her, Indiana moved close and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently turned her around, so that he could see her face. She looked up at him, with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I'll help you find our daughter," he gently said, wiping the tears away.

Marion smiled and hugged him tightly. "I knew I could count on you Indy."

* * *

Sara moaned slightly as she sat up and looked around. The last thing she remembered was being hit in the back of the head with something like she had been in the library. But that was weeks ago. Where had they taken her now? She didn't even know who had kidnapped her in the first place.

From looking around, she could tell was that she was in a stone room, which was very dark and cold. She was sitting on a hard bed and there was a table next to her. A candle was slowly burning to its end, with a basin sitting next to it. She gingerly stuck her hand in it. The water was warm.

"You have been moaning for several hours," an old voice said from the corner. "I had them bring me some warm water to put on your forehead."

She turned towards the sound of the voice and squinted. There was another bed in the small room where she could just make out someone sitting there. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That is of no concern right now," he said. "But worry about what they are going to do to you if you don't cooperate."

"Don't cooperate with who?" Sara said confused a bit. "I don't even know where I am or who kidnapped me."

"Just make sure that you do what you are told," the old man said. "That is how I've survived so long."

"How long have you been here?"

"Here, not long at all. But as their captive, I would say it's been almost 25 years. Now I suggest sleep. They will come early for you."

Sara lay back down on the hard bed and curled up in a little ball. Did anyone know she was missing? Where was she? And what was she going to have to do?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope ya'll like this chapter – it was hard for me to write, given that I had a messed up dream about my grandmother. So I had to force myself to write this chapter. Please leave feedback.

Chapter Three:

The old man was right.

No sooner than Sara had fallen back asleep, she was rudely and forcefully woken up again.

"Move it!" an accented voice yelled at her as he pushed her into the hallway. She slammed up against the wall and winched in brief pain. And in the time that she lay against the wall, she quickly glanced around. She and the old man were being held in some sort of castle dungeon from the look of things.

"Come on!" one of the men yelled at her, as he forced a gun against her back.

She did as she was told. Perhaps she would learn where she was and what they wanted.

After a few minutes of walking, she was lead into an ornate sitting room, where a lone table was the only thing in the room. There an older man, probably in his late 30s, sat, eating his breakfast. Sara's stomach growled at the sight of the food. Since she had been taken and for the parts that she could remember, she had been given nothing but water and stale bread or crackers.

"Please sit down," he said in a deep French accent as he turned and looked at her.

She slowly walked towards the table and sat down across from the man. A place setting was placed in front of her along with a plate full of eggs and fruit.

"Please eat," he said. "You must be starving."

Sara eyed the man cautiously. If there was one thing she learned from her mother, it was to be weary of dashing strangers – especially males.

"It's not poisoned, I promise," the man said sensing her reluctance to eat. "You are far too valuable to us, Sara Ravenwood, to kill just yet."

It was the last part that gave her reason to doubt anything as she slowly began to eat. She figured she outta do what she was told to do for now.

After she had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away, the man spoke to her again.

"My name is Jacques Belloq," he said. "Currently we are in Czechoslovakia, but soon we will be leaving. Now you are wondering why you are here, are you not?"

Sara slowly nodded yes.

"Word about your abilities in translating ancient texts and cryptograms has been fast spreading. They say you almost have broken a cipher that no man has to date and that your abilities could rival your grandfather."

Sara didn't say anything. Her mother had always told her that she had a knack from ancient languages like her grandfather, Abner Ravenwood, and her un-named father, but she had never met any of them. Besides, she loved puzzles and cryptograms were the ultimate puzzle for her.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Translate some ancient texts that were uncovered just outside of Jerusalem. None of my men can translate them nor can they tell what language they are in. That is where you come in."

"Then you'll let me go?"

"Perhaps," Belloq said standing up. "Now how about you allow me to show you to your new quarters."

"What about the old man?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh yes. He'll be fine where he is for now. You shouldn't worry yourself about him. His usefulness has run its course. Now please child, let me show you to your room," he said holding his hand out to her.

She hesitantly took his hand as he helped her up. He led her out of the sitting room, up more staircases and down a hall to a lush bedroom.

"These are your new quarters. The wash room is over there," he said pointing across the room. "Feel free to wash up and make yourself at home. There are clean clothes in the wardrobe that should fit you."

Belloq turned to leave, when he stopped suddenly. "Oh one more thing. For now you must stay in your quarters," he said turning back to look at her.

"What about my mother? And brother?"

Belloq walked back towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You mustn't worry yourself child. For now, please rest."

And with that, he left.

* * *

After a long bath and a change of clothes, Sara felt exhausted. So she did what Belloq had told her to do – she took a well-deserved and comfortable nap.

Yet, she was plagued by odd dreams.

In her dreams, she relived her abduction, as well as what had happened to her during the last few weeks. She saw, as if she were watching from up above, what had happened each time she was coming to her senses – someone had given her a shot to make her sleepy and unaware of her surroundings once again, with sporadic times where she recalled being tied up or being force fed the stale bread or crackers. There had to be something more to these people then translating ancient texts.

Sara sat up in her bed and looked all around her once again. The curtains had been drawn in front of all her windows. Something didn't feel right. She slowly turned her head towards the door and gasped. There stood an older woman, dressed in ancient Roman attire. There was something odd about this woman – she seemed to glow softly in a semi-dark room. It was as she was a ghost or something.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the woman gently said.

"Who are you?" Sara blurted out.

"Before we get there, let me ask you, Sara Anne Ravenwood, do you believe?"

"Believe in what?" Sara asked confused. "I believe in many things."

"Like what?" she asked walking towards Sara.

Sara began rattling off things that she believed in – anything from the Earth being round to the mathematics of the Ancient Greeks.

"That's all good," the woman said. "But do you believe?"

The extra emphasis on believe made Sara realize what she wanted to know. "Of course I believe in God."

"And his son?"

Sara nodded. From some of the stories that her mother had told her, Sara knew that she had better believe.

"Good," the woman said, sitting down on the bed next to Sara. "I think that this is enough for now. Just keep that faith and everything will be just fine."

Sara looked at her confused. What did this woman mean? Sensing Sara's confusion, the older woman leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my dear. We shall meet again soon. But until then, seek out the old man. "

Sara felt her eyelids getting heavy as she curled back up into her sleeping position.

* * *

Slowly Sara's eyelids parted to allow the sunlight in. she sat up a bit dazed and confused. Had she been drugged again? No, she couldn't have been. She felt fine instead of groggy like she had been after one of those shots.

While she had many questions to what she would be translating for this Belloq guy, she had even more now because of the woman in her dreams.

But then again the name Belloq sounded familiar. Why did is sound familiar?

* * *

_Innsbruck, Austria_

Indy and Marion slowly made their way down the crowded streets, towards the part of town where Sara's flat was. The trip from New Jersey to Austria had been illuminating for Indy about the lives of his children.

Scott has been born first and was crying as soon as he was delivered. Sara on the other hand, had trouble. The umbilical cord had been wrapped around her neck and she was in distress immediately. Once the doctors did get her breathing on her own, they were worried about her having problems later on in life – but that proved to be wrong. She and Scott both grew up happy and healthy.

"You could give Sara a puzzle of any kind and she was happy for hours until she finished it, while Scott loved anything that was loud and made noise. But it is their love for anything ancient is their true love," Marion said as they walked down the street.

"For both of them?"

Marion turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. "For both of them," she said opening the door to a building. "This is where she lives."

She led Indy up a narrow flight of stairs to a second story. "Let me go first," Indy said, weary of anything.

Marion moved behind him. "It's the second door on the left."

Indy nodded, as he took out his revolver ready for anything. They slowly and quietly made their way down the hallway and towards the apartment. Indy noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He motioned for Marion to stay back while he went in first. But no sooner then he had entered the apartment, then Marion heard a loud crash and a scuffle. The next thing that she saw was Indy being pushed back into the hall by a young man, who was punching him in the stomach. Marion watched the scuffle for a second before realizing who the young man was.

"Scott Henry Ravenwood!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Indy and Scott both stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing here mom?" Scott asked, stepping away from Indy and taking in the situation.

"Looking for your sister."

"So am I." Scott said looking at Indy. "And who is this old man?"

Indy was about to say something, but Marion beat him to it. "He's your father."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've been toying with different ideas about this story --- so I think I know what direction I want to take it in. Plus I've come up with some fun little stories that will take place after this one. So enjoy!!!

Chapter Four:

"What do you mean – my father?" Scott yelled at his mother. He couldn't believe what was going on. First, his sister was missing then his mother appears with some random guy claiming to be his father. He wasn't mad – he was furious.

"Watch your tone young man!" Marion said, slapping Scott across the face. "I raised you better than that!"

"Why don't we all go back into the apartment and talk," Indy suggested, coming inbetween Marion and Scott. They agreed.

* * *

'_Seek out the old man.'_

The voice of the old woman rang through Sara's head as she tried to fall asleep. It had been a day since the odd dream. She hadn't done much since then or even been allowed to. Belloq had brought her some easy translations and ciphers as sort of a test. Nothing too difficult, but she did find it a bit odd. Yet, what was odder was not being able to get the image of the old woman out of her head.

How was she supposed to seek out the old man? She didn't even know how to get back to the dungeon from where she was.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," she said sitting up in bed and pulling the covers up around her.

The door slowly opened and Karina, a young woman who had been assigned by Belloq to aid Sara, entered. She served as more a handmaiden than anything. She wore a simple dress with her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. Sara immediately thought that they could pass as sisters or cousins when she first met her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss," she said setting down a tray with a teapot and a cup on it. "I know that you hadn't been sleeping well and I thought some tea would help relax you."

She watched as Karina poured her a cup of tea. Hesitantly she took it from the young woman and studied it as she held it in her hands. Then something dawned on her. "How well do you know this place?"

"Pretty well," Karina answered. "Why?"

"I need your help with something."

* * *

Marion read the letter that Sara had sent Scott for the fifth time – '_Keep this safe for me. I'll visit soon. Love, Sara.'_

Her eyes darted to the other piece of paper that had been sent with the letter. All it had on it was various letters and symbols. She sighed as she handed the letter and paper to Indy. What had her daughter gotten into?

Everyone was silent for a few more moments. Indy was studying his daughter's letter, Marion was wondering where Sara was and Scott was eyeing Indy and thinking that there was no way this was his father – but he did have to admit that he looked a bit like him.

"Do either of you realize what this is?" Indy asked after intently studying that second part of Sara's letter.

"No," they said at the same time.

"This is the Constantine cipher. No one has broken it to date. Many seem to believe that when this cipher is broken, then many of the treasures that Constantine and his mother Helen discovered in the Holy Land would be revealed. This has to be the start of the key."

"But why would she have sent it to you?" Marion asked looking at Scott who stood next to the window.

Scott sighed. "A few days before I got the letter, she called me in a panic. Her apartment had been broken into. Everything had been torn up and emptied out. She said it looked like a disaster area."

Indy and Marion looked around the apartment. Part of it still looked like it was in shambles.

"We talked about her transferring to Cambridge or Oxford," Scott said continuing. "So that she could be a bit closer to home and not the Eastern Bloc. She was supposed to visit me the week after we had talked on the phone. But when she didn't call me back, I became worried. And when I got this letter, I left on the first flight."

"Why didn't you call me?" Marion asked sounding hurt.

"Because you worry too much," he quietly said. "You never wanted us to leave America in the first place. Besides how did you find out that Sara was missing?"

"The University called."

Indy sat by and listened. What if the reason Sara was missing was because of this cipher? No one knew what secrets the cipher protected and like he had said earlier there was no telling what would be revealed when it was broken. "So what else have you found out?" Indy asked looking at Scott.

Marion and Indy watched as Scott walked over to a closet and opened the door. A young man who was bound and gagged fell with a thud to the floor. "His name is Dimitri Romovav," Scott said turning and looking at his parents. "He claims to be Sara's boyfriend, but I doubt it. I found him rummaging around the apartment shortly before you two showed up."

Indy walked over to where Scott was and together they picked the young man up and placed him in a chair. They tied him to it before un-gagging him.

"Who has my daughter?" Indy snarled getting in the young man's face. After holding back his emotions for so long, he let them get the best of him.

The young man simply began to laugh. Indy wasn't in the mood for jokes. He pulled out his revolver from its holster and placed it against the young man's temple. "Let's try this again. Who has my daughter?" he asked slowly, as he cocked the gun back.

The young man gulped. "Belloq…" he whispered in broken English. "Belloq has her."

"Rene Belloq is dead," Indy said looking him in the eyes. "Almost 20 years ago."

"Please," he said in broken English again. "I don't know anything!"

The room was silent as Marion and Indy both took in what they had just heard.

"Who is Rene Belloq?" Scott asked confused.

* * *

AN #2: Who remembers who Rene Bellow is? Well if you don't I promise to remind you next chapter. Thanks!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this has been a long time coming!! Enjoy!!

Chapter Five:

"So if this guy who has my sister isn't Rene Belloq because obviously he died at the hands of God, then who the hell has her?" Scott asked, after listening to his parents retell what happened when they dealt with Belloq and the Ark of the Covenant.

"Belloq's son," Indy said. "Has it be him."

"He has a son?" Marion asked a bit confused.

Indy nodded. "He was a ladies man back in his day."

"Like someone else I know," Marion said under her breath. Scott snickered as Indy threw her a nasty look. "Anyways, does Alex know that Sara is missing?"

Scott shook his head no. "I sent him a telegram, but I haven't gotten a response back. But I do know that he was supposed to meet Sara and I in London when she came to visit because he was going to be home to see his parents as well."

"I heard my name," a new voice said entering the small apartment.

The trio looked up to see a young man standing in the doorway, clenching a letter in his hand. Indy arched an eyebrow as he took the young man in. he looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Alex!" Marion happily said, walking up to the young man and greeting him with a hug. He graciously hugged her back.

"I left Peru as soon as I got Scott's telegram," Alex said. "And it was the same day I got this from Sara."

Marion took the letter from Alex's hands and opened it. inside was another copy of the Constantine cipher. Sara must had sent it to more then one person for safe keeping.

"My mother also said that the Palestine authorities have enlisted the aid of a Jacques Belloq for a mysterious dig in the Holy Land. She said that it began a few years ago and has been slow going, but I happened to catch the last part when Scott mentioned the name Belloq."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations?" Indy asked.

"When it comes to my girlfriend's life sir, it doesn't matter to me."

Indy liked this kid already. He had spunk.

* * *

The door to the dungeon slowly opened as the old man looked up in the darkness. A young woman quickly entered then shut the door once again. Only a single candle lit the darkness of the room.

"who are you?" he asked looking the girl over. She wore a head wrap and servants clothes. "I've never seen you before."

"It's me, Sara," she quickly said moving towards him.

"My child, what are you doing back down here?"

"I…I was told to seek you out. And I have to ask you something," she said in a hushed whisper.

He motioned for her to sit down on his bed.

"what is it my dear?" he asked.

"what do you know about the Constantine cipher?"

The old man took a deep breath as he began to tell Sara all he knew about the ancient cipher – from the stories of Constantine himself and his mother Helen to the stories of what treasures were hidden. It was all stuff that she knew before.

"Anything else?" she frantically asked, knowing that her life depended on this. The old man smiled and nodded. He stood up, moved to the edge of his tattered mattress, and lifted it up. Underneath was a tattered journal.

"This will help you finish your key," the old man said handing it to her. "Keep it safe."

"You knew all along?" she asked confused as she took it from him.

he nodded in the candlelight. "Who else besides the daughter of Henry Jones, Jr. and granddaughter of Abner Ravenwood would be able to decipher something like the Constantine cipher?"

she sat there dumbfounded for a moment. "Who are you?"

"All in good time my child," he said taking off a ring. "but give this to your mother when you are reunited with her. she will know all about it. but go now before you are caught."

"Thank you," she said softly kissing his cheek before slipping back out of the dungeon and making her way back to her room.

Abner Ravenwood sat back and took one last breath. "Your welcome my dear Sara."


End file.
